


MSA the road of the skulls

by Skitzydoom



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Random Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzydoom/pseuds/Skitzydoom
Summary: This is basically where i post small fics, cuz i've been writing a lot more then only a few fics, a lot of small stories and such.English is not my language, i know i suck but i still write





	MSA the road of the skulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place at the beginnig of the animated vid. Ghost, i skipped over freaking out and went straight away to hellbent, adding some "things" here and there hehe

the moment his body left the safety of the ground, he looked to arthur and pointed his finger, while he was falling.... falling...  the words what shot out his mouth where those of pure hatred....  ''I trusted you.... and i will curse you because of it'' his body hit the spikes... and everything went black...  
  
waking up once again and looking to the top of the cliff.... ofcourse that coward wouldn't stay... he probably would just run, and he had taken HIS vivi!!. the growl what came from him sounded demonic, pure of hate and murderous intend. He would make him pay...  
  
~  
  
As a blue clad girl, a dog full wisdom and a very tired mechanic sat in the van, watching as the road went by, for their newest adventure. They saw a purple mansion glow brightly in the night sky.  ''let's do this guys!!''  vivi said in a cheery voice, and good too since the van broke down with purple sparks.  
  
''oh arthur i thought you said you had fixed it!''  vivi huffed and arthur looked confused to the fuel meters  ''i....did'' he said in a whisper, but vivi already got out with her trusty dog.  Arthur quickly followed them, leaving the keys in the car for a quick escape.  
  
As they were welcomed in, they didn't expect to see small ghosts sing for them, but that turned around when they showed their teeth. Haunted armor trying to cut their heads off!?!  Paintings what were alive!?  and then they were falling, ... falling and falling, was arthur falling faster then them???  
  
He hit the ground with a thud, and looked up to a coffin what slowly opened and revealed a skeleton.  ''why always me''  arthur whispered to himself, he noticed it was always HIM that had the bad things going on. he slowly got up when the skeleton revealed some kind of a flame hair-do. oh hell no, that was arthur's cue to skiddaddle.  
  
running through the hallway he looked around and yep, it was chasing him. up to another gear!!. running past the other two who were enjoying food... great help guys, they looked where the blond was running from this time. they threw their food away and followed the blond, this ghost was extreemly pissed and what the last one did, they didn't wanted to wait and see what this one did.  
  
comming at a dead end , arthur turned with his back to the wall yelping as the ghost came for him, but vivi saved the day once again. The skeleton ghost reached out his heart and viiv almost wanted to grab it. Arthur remembered that one ghost hurted vivi by giving her something bad, he had to wait for her to get out the hospital of her injuries, he wasn't going to get that again!.  
  
As arthur grabbed her hand and ran away the ghost  got even more angry, sending raging fire after the three, but they escaped. he heard the van start and drive away, But this is NOT the end.  
  
He charged out the mansion, while he did the mansion faded away and... where those two light-, aand he got his by a truck, well lucky him, that he already was a ghost, because for a human he would have been dead twice.  
  
taking over the truck and making the truck driver jump out in fear, he turned it around and chased the others.  
  
~  
  
the van had broken down once more, he had to fix it before htey could go back home. Vivi was asleep in the back, while mystery was fiddling with .... a petal? Arthur sighed and moved under the van, starting to fix the things what have broken down 'this'  time.  
  
he smiled a bit when the fixing was done and looked good once more. Getting up and grabbing his favorite vest, he climbed in the drivers seat.  
  
he looked towards mystery and flinched against the drivers side door, grabbing a hold of his arm slowly. but, mystery looked so sad.... even.... scared...? mystery was too deep in his thoughts, staring at that one petal. he fiddled a bit with it.  
  
arthur reached over, shaking like a leaf, but mystery needed him... and he took his arm in order to protect... he was no monster... arthur took a breath and gently placed his hand on mystery's head, Getting a look from 'said' pooch. He gently petted mystery and yes, there was the dog he always knew and loved. Mystery leaned into the  touch, he wasn't touched by arthur even once after the cave accident. but this, this felt nice. it wasn't the usual scratching behind the ear, but it was a start. Mystery wagged his tail as arthur made a chuckle and pulled his arm back, he started the van and looked to the road.  ''Go sleep now, you need to rest, i got this''  arthur said softly so he wouldn't wake up the girl in the back, knowing how grumpy she could be... god..  
  
mystery nodded, still wagging his little tail and laid down, as arthur started to drive off down the road.  
  
~  
  
it was hours on the road and arthur listened to his tune. now mystery had also gone to sleep, so he was alone with his music. not that he minded because he wasn't that much 'boss'  over the music, so once was kinda nice. he bobbed his head on the rythmn of the song, not yet noticing a truck comming on the same road, from the back.  arthur looked over the road, it was empthy, because it was the middle of the night after all...  
  
a truck sped up, purple light shining off it's 'ghost themed' patterns.  
  
arthur tapped his fingers along with the beat, man he loved this song. But the music started to ... stop?? he looked over to the radio, seeing some famailiar... purple sparks... the music was changing.... what why? he didn't.. do this....  was the van again about to break down??  
He didn't notice the ghost figure in his rear view mirror, but he felt something from it and looked up to it. Seeing two purple dots at the end of the road.  the van slowly stopped.... oh no.  
  
The truck sped up even more, seeing the familiar light in the distance.  
  
arthur tried his best to start up the van again, using the key, honking the horn,  
  
the truck came even closer, ready to ram the van with all it's might.  
  
arthur looked very frightened and decided to do something stupid, he hitted the front side of the van, getting the sparks into his arm and feeling the pain as it shutted down and went limp.  
But the van started again!!, he turned the key with fast movements and sped away as the truck came where they were, it would have defintely crashed into them and made them all dead like the ghost.  
  
Things where falling off their places in the back, making vivi wake up with a grumpy hum. She looked in the rear's window, seeing the truck comming at them once more. ''WHAT THE BLAZES!!?'' she was now compleetly awake.  ''ARTHUR WHATS GOING ON!?!?''  
  
''TH-TH-THAT GHOST IS BACK!!''  arthur yelled as he sped away with full engine on. mystery looked out the window having his ears down as the truck came too close once more. ''WE GOTTA DO SOMETHING!! HE'S GONNA RAM US THIS WAY!!'' vivi moved to the back and looked out the window, seeing the ghost in the drivers seat, with so much anger on it's skull.  
  
the engine of the van once more sputtered and arthur made a sound of pure fear, ''he is cutting our engine off again!!!'' he yelped as he tried the key, but the van didn't budge and slowed to a stop.  
  
vivi quickly moved to the front, climbing over the seats and grabbing the two, she then opened the passengers side door and threw herself and her boys out, before the truck crashed into the van, slamming it to smittereens. ''NOO!!''  arthur yelled as he fell to the ground.  
  
''IT WAS US OUR THAT GODDARNED VAN ARTHUR!!''  vivi growled as she got up, cuts and bruises forming on her body. she looked up as the truck stopped in the distance and a ghost came out of it. Charging at them.  ''oh god!! move MOVE!!!''  she  yelled and ran to the forest, with mystery hot on her heels.  
  
arthur got up and ran after them screaming like a little girl as the ghost was right behind him. the ghost moved his hand up and a root of a tree made the blonde fall face first on the hard ground. ''OOF'' was the only thing arthur could say.  making the other two look back. ''NO ARTHUR!!''  vivi shouted running back to them, but those little ghosts they had seen in the mansion stopped her and her dog.  
  
Lewis lifted arthur up by his back collar and switched his hand, grabbing his throat. ''finally... i have waited so long for this moment....'' he chuckled and  said in such a dark tone. he squeezed arthur's throat closed hearing his wheeze and gasp desperatly  for air. arthur tried grabbing onto lewis his arm, but everytime he did he got burnt, his throat slowly got burn marks all over it. oh it hurted, it goddamn hurted, why was this ghost so mad at him!??!  
  
the ghost chuckled more, delightfull at the mechanics desperate attempts for air. ''you forgot all about me... didn't you.... pall...''  he glared at arthur and stared close to the mechanics eyes.  ''let me remind you~ ''  he chuckled as he changed to his human form, his ghostly eyes being the only diffrent thing.  
  
the mechanic squirmed under his hold, seeing his old friend.... dead.... why, why was he.... what, why?? he tried grabbing him again, but burning once more.  ''i want to show you.. what i saw the last thing before i died.... the face of my friend... killing me''  he grinned as his purple flames started to devour arthur bit by bit.  
  
the pain, the horrible pain, but.... he found lewis again. Then, the memories flooded back, the car ride... the cave... the cliff.... the numbness... the green.. SO MUCH GREEN!!, the push.... and the reason why lewis did this.... why lewis wanted revange... he remembered now...  
  
lewis looked suprised, when the mechanic went limp in his arms,  ''giving up so soon hmm..... thats so much like you'' he was even more suprised, when arthur laid his hand on lewis his hand, ignoring the horrible burning feeling he felt, neither was he trying to get free, he was holding lewis his hand like how a friend would... and it made lewis more angry.  
  
'' I AINT YOUR FRIEND.... YOU TRAITOR!!! YOU WERE JEALOUS OF ME!! ALL ALONG!!''   he growled as the flames started to burn the blonde's skin. but he stopped as a long white tail slammed him to the floor. he thudded hard on the ground and looked up, to what was supposed to be a small dog, but now a towering kitsune beast.  
  
''w-what...''  lewis stammered out as he quickly went back to his feet. the blonde laying limply on the ground, tears comming from his eyes, but not from the pain he had.  
  
vivi quickly went to his side, not yet compleetly over the shock that her dog was now a giantic mythical beast, but arthur needed her now.  
  
''YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, ONLY SAW WHAT YOU THINK YOU SAW!!'' the kitsune roared standing protectively before the two remaining charges he had promised to protect.  
  
''THEN EXPLAIN WHAT I MISSED!?!?! EXPLAIN HOW MY BEST FRIEND WAS JEALOUS!! EXPLAIN WHAT I ALREADY KNOW!!''  lewis yelled loudly.  
  
''i can't explain... for a mind that is fogged with hatred and revange.... BUT I CAN SHOW YOU''  his tail snaked like a cobra's attack and hitted the ghost onto his head. vivi looked up and grabbed hold of one of mystery's other tails, getting the same vision as what lewis got.  
  
the mission for an investigation in a cave, where people have commited crimes, pushing their friends down to their death's. the car ride, three in the front, while one was in the back. they saw the look on the blonde's face, it was displaying loneliness, sadness as the others smiled to each other in happiness. the cave... it looked like the devils mouth. they entered, arthur once again scared and clung to lewis his shoulder's in fear. the two headed to the cliff, mystery following them as he felt something bad at that place. Lewis looked over the cliff, seeing ... spikes, yikes... the lewis on the cliff didn't hear the whisper for help what arthur made. But lewis and vivi did now... they looked as the mechanic shiffered in place, fighting something inside him. Both eyes widened as his skin turned green, left eye going black with a green dot. they heard the soft whispers of pleadings arthur made, to not do it... but do what... they looked up as he stepped forwards and made lewis turn around...  
  
a push... and a scream, a thud, another scream and a laugh... a roar behind him, and they looked up as the same kitsune beast stood behind arthur, roaring in anger thinking that the blonde did that aswell, untill he saw the green... so much green. Baring his teeth he charged to the blond, and bit his arm clean off. black.... everything went black, as a blonde man's body hit the floor.  
  
mystery pulled his tail back, not noticing that vivi had seen the same. he looked to the ghost who had terror, fear in his face instead of anger and the lust of revange. what had he done... the kistune turned once more back into a dog and turned around, seeing vivi stare blankly with tears.  
  
she had seen... mystery's ears went backwards while she looked up to face lewis, who was in utter confusion and fear, what he had done... he didn't even consider arthur as innocent... he had always thought... oh my god... she stood up and headed over to the ghost, who wanted to fade away and never return.  
  
he looked up as two arms, clad in blue came around him. looking down to see a crying vivi hugging him tight.  ''i lost you once.. i ain't going to let that happen again....'' the tears streamed down her beautifull cheeks... and lewis cried along with her.  
  
both held each other, in fear of losing once another and of what he had been thinking so long.. the dog smiled looking at them, once again together.  
  
his ear flicked and the two looked up as they heard crunching noises, and cracking sounds of what sounded like metal. they looked up from each other, staring at the blonde who slowly stood up, parts of his skin dropping to the floor, too burnt to even stay on.  
  
all three expressions went to terror, as they saw... not an eye of fear and beautifull amber...  
  
but of black and green, and in a malicious grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is charcoal now boizz


End file.
